El nº 6
by Frentu-chan
Summary: 6. Un número maldito, el número del diablo, un número fue su perdición, que corrompió sus vidas y los fue matando lentamente...


**El numero 6**

**Seis **son dos equipos de tres personas. **Seis **son tres más tres y tres es el número mágico, por lo que seis es el número el doble de mágico que tres.** Seis** es la mitad de doce, que son los meses y los signos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seis** es el día en el que esa misión debería realizarse. **Seis** serían las personas ejecutadoras y **seis** las ejecutadas. Cada nombre tenía **seis** letras

**Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Temari.**

**Seis** nombres escritos con sangre. **Seis** personas que morirían aquel día. **Seis.**

Y todo sucedió.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El mes nº **seis**, a la hora **seis** despues del amanecer, **Sasuke** fue a culminar su venganza. Pero la venganza acabó con el e Itachi(que también tiene seis letras) Lo mató.

**Seis** minutos despues, una chica de pelo rosado Se tapó la boca ahogando un grito y **seis** segundos despues, un chico apareció a su lado. El cadáver del **Uchiha** tenía **sei**s Kunais clavados por todo el cuerpo y junto al cadáver, escrito en sangre, yacía el número **seis**.

-**Naruto**, como es posible. Por que no estuve junto a él?

-No hubieses podido hacer nada, ni tu ni nadie. El número acabó con su vida, y acabará con las nuestras.- **Sakura** lo miró temerosa.

-No aguanto más.- Dijo- Él era mi vida, verdaderamente le amaba, que voy a hacer yo sin él?-Y en un acto de desesperación, **Sakura** cayó al suelo y arrancó una Kunnai del cuerpo del **uchiha** y, al **sexto **corte que proporcionó en su muñeca, expiró su último aliento.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Naruto** la miró con tristeza, el haría lo mismo, pero el Kyuubi se lo impedía. Y el día **seis** tras la muerte de **Sasuk**e y **Sakura**, se entregó al Atatsuki. De qu servía una vida corrompida por un número, sin las personas a las que amas? Y al **sexto** día murió sin el Kyuubi que le habían extirpado.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hinata** releyó por **sexta** vez la carta que le comunicaba la muerte de **Naruto**. Entonces le dió por leer la palabra **seis** de cada línea:

Le comunicamos amargamente la reciente _**muerte**_ de **Naruto**, que como verá _**viene**_ anunciada en esta humilde carta _**con**_ motivo de pesar. A propósito,_** el**_ funeral se celebrará a las _**seis**_ de la tarde.

Un saludo, _**Hinata.**_

La chica releyó la carta otras **seis** veces y en su mente quedaron gravadas aquellas **seis** palabras, recordando la misión numero **6** de rango F que le impusieron, donde las sis personas que participaban vieron la fuerza del número **seis** y su vinculación con la muerte.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seis horas despues, **Hinata** murió frente a su primo, ingeriendo veneno. Neji solo pudo llorar amargamente sobre el hombro de **Tenten**, quien miró el cadáver de** Hinata** por vez nº **seis** y se dijo que esto debía terminar.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seis semanas despues llegó a Suna, donde **Temari** intento disuadirla de que no lo hiciera, despues de que las dos pintarrajearán más de todo el edificio principal de la villa oculta que se encuentra entre as arenas con operaciones y más operaciones que acabasen en** seis**. Las chicas estaban locas, según todos. La locura había corrompido sus mentes.Y esa misma locura acabo con sus vidas.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seis** estrellas dspues, la Hokage entró en la casa ahogando un grito de terror.

**Tenten** yacía muerta sobre la cama a causa del desangramiento que le provocaron** seis** profundos cortes y **Temari**, la rubia suicida, colgada del techo con una soga.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Seis personas habían muerto en los últimos seis meses. Y todos ellos obsesionados con un número, el seis, pero, que significa realmente este número?**

**Moraleja: _No te obsesiones por tonterías que solo te causan sufrimiento. Vive tu vida a tope y no pienses en el mal augurio ni en el número 6, o este se adueñara de tu vida como hizo con la de estas seis shinobis._**

_**Paranoico Oneshot basada en el nº 23 de jim carrey. Cuenta la obsesión por algo, buscando lo malo donde no lo Hay.**_

_**Autora: Tenten- Haruno-chan**_


End file.
